To be or not to be
by Saloni
Summary: AU: A girl a boy and a bridge and this is just the beginning... KagInu, SanMir.
1. Past memories

**To be or not to be**

By Saloni

A/N: Ok…this is my first fic so…I hope you enjoy reading it! 

****

Summary: Kagome is sixteen years old, she goes to high school and isn't happy at all with her life, but 

what happens when she's ready to give up on it? **To be or not to be that is the question**…

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the related characters.

****

Chapter one – Past memories

The raven-haired girl sat in this comfy old chair smoking up her cigarette…her dewy brown eyes starred at nothing in particular. She seemed like thinking about something very important and it seemed to put a lot of pressure on her. However you call it she was depressed.

Her desk was a mess…lots of papers, books, pencils, and clothes. On the wall in front of her hang a pinboard with lots of pictures. Her bed was all messed up and you could see it on her face she hadn't been sleeping well.

She was sitting in that dark room of hers for hours now and she still couldn't figure out what her problem was.

Did she and her family just have a fight?

Was she grounded? NO! Why? She was getting along quite well with mom and grandpa.

Souta, her little brother was getting on her nerves sometimes when he ravished up her personal things and tell mom everything she'd do…but that wasn't it. And Kikyou, her stepsister wasn't even worth mentioning…

So what about her friends? She had lots of friends!

Yeah…Sango, she was just great! She could talk to her about everything, she understood her every single thought and problem…but still why didn't she call her? A hole week had already passed and no sign from Sango. And then there was…nobody.** Nobody!**

Why didn't she realize this before? She had no friends at all! No one there to give her some piece of advice or to comfort her when she was down…

But she was always down. Since the day her dad died she was constantly hiding her feelings and emotions.

She couldn't laugh anymore, have fun with her friends and family or even talk openly to people.

Since that fucking day she was a living vegetable…

****

FLASHBACK_____________________________________________________________

She was only eleven when the tragic accident happened.

Kagome was coming home from school and preparing for the school festival in the afternoon.

She was getting ready for her role in "Cinderella" a theatre play by the school theatre group.

Kagome had the lead role and worked very hard on it.

"How do I look mommy?" she asked, her eyes sparkling like two little stars.

"You look wonderful honey! We are so proud of you!" her mom said while piling Kagome's hair in a bundle on the top of her head.

" Will daddy get there in time? I mean I know he has a lot of things to take care of and this is his last trip before my vacation but I really want him to see me play!"

"He'll be here sweetheart, don't worry…" her mom said patiently.

****

END OF FLASHBACK_______________________________________________________

A tear rolled down her pale face as her memories came into her head. Her cigarette was already burning down the filter, when she came back to her senses she stashed it into the ashtray and got up only to fall back into her seat. 

__

What's happening to me? She asked herself. _Maybe I'm smoking to much…_

But did it matter? No…her life was boring and unsatisfying anyway and her health ..well she didn't care about that at all…

She slipped under the bedcover and fell asleep In a sec.

****

DREAM SEQUENCE________________________________________________________

" Weee mom did you see me? I was so so good up there! Everybody was applauding!" Kagome ran into her mom's open arms, which hugged her like she was the precious thing she ever had.

Kagome remembered her mom running out of the hall and returning after a few minutes, so she asked her what the emergency was.

Her mom couldn't look up to her and she saw tears running down her face.

Grandpa had already left the feast and her dad still wasn't there…

"So mom…where is daddy? Why didn't he come? He promised! He never missed any of my school representations…" Kagome was very angered and also a little bit scared.

Now something definitely was wrong, her mom burst out in tears and hugged her little Kagome to her chest.

"Oh…chibi Kagome… I'm so so sorry, it shouldn't have been like this, not today… oh my God!"

Her mother now kneeling next to Kagome yelled, her head looking up the sealing, hoping someone might hear her prayers.

Kagome was frightened, she sensed something was wrong…no, she knew what happened. She just didn't wanna hear the truth coming from her mom's lips.

"Kagome…" Her mom said with a horrifying look on her face, "your dad isn't coming…he took a long trip and wont be coming back very soon…"

She couldn't tell her sweet little Kagome that her dad just had a terrible accident and that the doctors tried to save his life but he gave in and was now gone forever.

That moment she felt her whole world fall apart.

Her mother was lying to her and they both knew Kagome wasn't six years old and wouldn't buy her lies.

"He's gone?…Ok…then we'll wait for him to come back right?"

Kagome had fake smile on her face. She knew the truth but didn't want to embrace it, she was very sad.

She was thorn apart, confused and she could also feel the pain of her family inside her.

That moment her mom was getting further and further away from her and eventually disappearing into the dark. 

Now she was all alone yelling her mom and dad's name out loud fearing of loosing them both.

****

END OF DREAM SEQUENCE____________________________________________________

Kagome woke up all sweated and full of tears in her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore, she had this dream almost every night and every time she went to sleep for… how long? Almost four years.

This was too much! Kagome got out of bed and fell kneeling on the floor.

" I can't take it anymore! Please God just take me now!!! " She yelled as loud as she could but nothing happened… and then the phone rang.

"H-hai?" Kagome wiped the tears that gathered in her eyes and wondered who was calling.

"Hello? Kagome-chan, is that you? I can't hear you speak louder!"

"Yes for hells sake it's me Sango! What do you want?" Kagome asked a little annoyed, but happy. 

"Geesh! What's up with you today? Sango asked very curious.

"Nothin'… Just had a bad dream that's all…"

"Wanna hang out?" 

"Hum…well…I don't know…" Kagome just didn't feel like hanging out, she really felt miserable and didn't want to fuck up Sango's mood.

"Oh come on Kagome! You haven't walked out of that filthy room of yours for five freakin' days now, I bet it really stinks like cigarette smoke in there…"

"Well none of your business Sango! I'm not coming out!" She wasn't to sure about that though .

She was complaining about Sango not calling her but here she was asking her to get out of that hell she was living in and she wanted to have some fun!

"Kagome? Kagome! Are you listening to me?" The girl asked very annoyed.

"Ok ok I'll meet you at that café down the river…Gaijin's right? 5:00 PM?"

"Yeah! Sure! I'll be there…but don't be late Kag-chan or I'll punish you severely!" and with that Sango hung up.

What did she mean? **_I'll punish you severely_**,wasn't she already punished enough? 

Her family wouldn't talk to her except grandpa, she had no real friends except Sango, her school grades were getting smaller by day, her bitchy stepsister Kikyou who mom adopted after her dad died was making fun of her every day and she hated her so badly because they looked so alike.

And on top of it all NO guy ever liked her… well except that stupid geek Hobo or…Hojo…who was sending her poems which she couldn't even understand because he was always using these stuck up words…

After she got dressed she put on some make up to hide the purple semi-moons and Baggies under her eyes. Then she went out of the house without saying goodbye to mom and grandpa.

She walked down the streets staring at the concrete, not noticing it started to drip.

She was only wearing a black top with the Anarchy symbol on it, black shorts and a pair of black combat boots.

Rain started to pour down on her but she didn't care. She lit up a cigarette only to realize it was getting wet, so she tossed it away.

"Ah…I didn't like those god damn cigars anyway… So why the hell am I smoking? Oh yeah…I remember, I started smoking one year ago, the stress was just too much."

She was now crossing a large high bridge over the river.

Now everything was piling up in her head. All her problems, worries and she came to the conclusion she just wasn't happy…

And then it hit her. Her idea was simple and just… brilliant.

She stopped right in the middle of the bridge. Studying everything around her.

Cars were passing by, sidewalk- empty. 

Kagome looked at her watch realizing she said to meet with Sango in a half an hour. She didn't care.

All she cared about was…nothing. She leaned over the railing and what she saw scared her a bit, the stream was flowing downwards like crazy…it seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere…but she wasn't she had a half an hour time to decide…she knew it. **To be or not to be, that is the question.**

You'd be surprised at how many things a person can think about in a half an hour! Kagome practically rolled all her life in front of her eyes and knew her life wasn't that special or interesting at all. She had a few "glorious" moments but that happened in her childhood.

She thought about the world and how nobody out there would give a fuck if she died throwing herself of that bridge and drowning the ice-cold water.

A slight mocking smile lit up her face at the thought that in sixteen years she didn't even learn how to swim.

By the time she finished apologizing to her family for what she was about to do it stopped raining.

She was soaking as she put one foot up the railing. She instantly felt light breezes brush her hair of her face and she was getting shaky. And no, it wasn't because of what she was about to do, she was really cold.

In a moment Kagome had both feet up the railing and was trying to hold her balance.

She then yelled out what seemed to be the last words of her life.

"If you think I'm gonna be a coward, dodge this!!" she screamed from the top of her lungs to no one in particular and was about to let go when a grumpy voice calmly said to her "Yeah you are wench! "

Humans are so weak…

****

A/N: evil cliff I've left you there…*starts laughing like a witch* REVIEW people and I might just update sooner for you…cause I'm such a lazy person. And don't flame me for my writhing style I'm new at this.


	2. The bridge

****

Chapter two- The bridge

A/N: I wanna thank all of you who reviewed. You're great!

This story is dedicated to a few special persons that helped me trough this:

Iulia a.k.a. Sango

Sabina a.k.a. Kikyou

Voaidesh a.k.a. Ashy

Ilinca a.k.a. – the person who hates the anime but inspired me a lot.

LOVE YOU GUYS!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sad isn't it? 

Ok on with the story…

__

Whaaaat?! Who the fuck is that? Kagome slightly turned around only to see a silver-haired boy standing behind her. He was wearing a red T-shirt and black pants, he also had a really stupid cap on. No actually it looked stupid on him…

But what caught her eye was his golden-amber eyes. His look was so…deep.

__

Its like he's not from this world… but I won't let him distract me from it! Kagome was determined to put an end to her painful life, she didn't care for anybody who was trying to change her opinion.

__

You won't get between my destiny and me! Kagome prepared herself for another jump.

"Oh common you heard me! You know you can't do it! You're just too scared and desperate!"

Who the hell was this guy to tell her she couldn't do it? Was he so desperate to be a witness of a suicide attempt? _So what do I have doubts about this NOW? _ She didn't want to answer him and start a conversation or better yet a dispute…

"If you really wanted to die you would've done it by now. Common you came up here with the hope that someone would save you." He was pushing her…and got no answer so he continued 

"You could've chosen a different …more intimate death, less out-front!"

__

If this arrogant idiot won't shut up I-I –I'll aaaaaarghh!

He was waiting for her to react _What is it with this girl?! Is she a deaf-mute? _He climbed up the railing next to her and tried a different approach. Grabbing her hand he simply said, "Wanna jump? Let's jump then."

Kagome was stunned, she stood there, a huge sweat-drop hanging over her head anime-style. _This is my thing I don't need help…_

"Listen if you're gonna do it, do it right. At least let me join you, I've got nothing to lose anyway…"

"Are you INSANE?! You're gonna get killed!" Kagome yelled nearly growing him deaf. Then she realized what a stupid thing she said. Of course he knew the leap was fatal! But that was the purpose of it…and she probably sounded frightened…just great! 

__

Oi so she can speak! "I'm gonna count to three and then we'll jump."

The silver-haired boy looked so determined to jump and the funny thing was she trusted him.

__

Since when do I trust a total stranger to guide me trough such a thing? I must be crazy…

She trusted him the way she never trusted anyone before. She tightened her grasp; she was not going to give up. He counted very very slowly, she looked into his amber eyes **…3…2…1 **

An eternity passed and then they finally leaped over the bridge, holding each other's hand. Both let an outraging scream out. It was just like flying and Kagome wanted it to last forever.

Few seconds later they made contact with the harsh surface of the ice-cold water. Kagome went for air like it was the first breath of air in her life. After that she started laughing so hard she barley realized that the boy was struggling to get them both on shore.

When they finally reached the shore Kagome fell face down on the ground, she was breathing very deeply.

The boy sat next to her and sighed…"Feh" _Stupid girl put me trough all this and then starts laughing like it was a funny experience or something…_

She watched him very carefully, analyzing every aspect of his body. He was soaking and shaking the water off just like a dog, he looked pretty strong, after all he managed to get them both safely on the shore. By the features of his face she could tell he was a kind person…but grieved.

"WHY are you staring like that wench?" the boy growled.

"I'm not staring! I'm just…thinking…why did you jump with me? Why did you save me? And how dare you judge my actions?" Kagome wanted some answers. After he growled at her like that she didn't want to look at him again. She was trying to take off her boots to dry her feet. "And why aren't you…" she finally turned to face him but he was GONE "…answering."

__

That's just great! He jumps off a bridge with me and then he disappears!

She finally put her boots back on and started to walk away, very confused .Her mind was now blurring up. Looking at her watch Kagome noticed she was late for the meeting with her friend. 

She was confused, thinking about the guy who saved her from killing herself. He saved her! Thoughts were gathering in her head, she realized she didn't actually want to die._ I wanna start making something out of my life! I'm such an idiot! Dying isn't the solution of my problems…_

Kagome ran along the shore to get to the café were she was supposed to meet with Sango. She could bet Sango wasn't gonna wait for her lazy ass. 

Along the river she noticed a red cap swimming towards the shore, she recognized it! It belonged to the boy who saved her, the one who disappeared a few seconds ago. She picked it up and squeezed the water out of it. It was a red baseball cap and on top of it was a small inscription. It said "chibi-Inu", she hadn't seen this inscription before because he wore the cap backwards.

__

Who the fuck wears a cap that says "small dog"? Maybe he's a member of a "Save the homeless dogs" foundation…or whatever that's called…

Oh shit I have to hurry up! Kagome ran into the café seeking for a tall brown-haired girl. 

Sango sat somewhere in a corner sipping the last drop of her tea.

"Hi Sango…I'm so so sorry…" Kagome opened her mouth to say more but was cut off by Sango who simply said " Shut up. Sit down." She was pretty calm for some one who waited one hour and a half for her friend.

"I know you expect me to be waiting for you when you obviously have better things to do than to come somewhere on time…"

"Sango…"

"But that's gonna end right now. From now on your life is gonna change completely! "

"Sango!"

You can't go on like this! IT HAS TO STOP!"

"SANGO!!" Kagome yelled trying to shut up Sango. "It already has." 

"What?!" The brown-eyed girl looked at her all confused " What has what?"

"Sango my life changed a few minutes ago, it happened so fast … it was like a dream, no a revelation!"

"What was?" She now thought her friend was on drugs or something because Kagome's face was all lightened up and her eyes where shining.

"Listen Sango I'll talk to you later I-I have to run…I'm in a hurry, I'll talk to ya tomorrow at school ok? Bye!"

" But Kag-chan I wanna know what happened to you! I'm worried…" She didn't even finish her sentence when Kagome walked out of the café. Before she closed the door she turned to her friend and smiled. " Sango I was an idiot for not living my life to the fullest!"

She left a wide-eyed Sango behind and headed for the river. _What happened to me? I-I'm seeing things more clearly now. I've been hiding away all this time because I was scared of all the experiences I might have…good or bad._

Kagome realized that her family always expected her to be some one else… better…

_But I'm just myself, Kagome… Now I remember who I am! I'm a happy and funny person, sometimes clumsy but brave. I'm definitely not Kikyou! She is beautiful, talented and smart…but I'm not going to be afraid anymore!_

Kagome was now running like hell to no destination at all after a few minutes she somehow got to her shrine. She felt strange about this place.

_Home... is this even my home? It doesn't feel like home anymore…the only thing I love about this place is the old well house and the sacred Goshinboku tree._

She walked to her favorite tree sitting on it's huge roots and just listened to the sound of the leafs falling on the ground. It was autumn and she loved this time of year, it wasn't to cold nor to hot. It was perfect.

She was suddenly thinking at the boy who jumped off the bridge with her. He was…strange. He seemed pretty young for that white hair. At first she was scared as he reached his hand out because of his huge fingernails...come to think of it they rather looked like claws, but then he gave her a toothy grin and she knew he was ok. But why would he disappear like that? He didn't even introduce himself.

"And all I wanted was to thank him for what he did…"

"Thank who?" In front of her stood a young woman black-haired, brown-eyed … she resembled Kagome very much.

"None of your business baka!" came the answer of a pissed-off Kagome.

"Well Kag-chan I'd say you're the baka for talking to yourself…" said a very cooled Kikyou.

"Don't call me Kag-chan! That's how my friends call me!"

"Whatever…" came the answer. Kikyou went into the house with a sneer.

Man! She couldn't stand that wise-ass stepsister of hers…She was so fake. She treated everybody in the house sooo nice that everyone loved her. But she despised Kagome from the first day they met.

Kagome tried making friends with her, treating her like her sister but all Kikyou did was to take advantage of her and take everything she loved, away from her.

But people have to learn to let go…

****

A/N: ok…it's kinda short…but I'm not gonna whine, hope you like it anyway. If you have some suggestions for this story please tell me. And please review…just so I know if you like it or not cuz I really need encouragement. Ja ne!


	3. School sux

****

Chapter three- School sux

A/N: Ok school doesn't always suck but in Kagome's life it does cuz it's my story and I'm the mistress!

Someone asked me to explain this…Kikyou is adopted so that makes her Kagome's sister right? Well Kagome doesn't think of her as a sister but as a stepsister I don't really know how these things work…

Disclaimer: to your information I do not own Inuyasha or any of the related characters…

Warning: "OOCness" ahead.

On whit it!

The next morning Kagome woke up on a bright and sunny day. Birds were singing at her window and she could smell the sweet scent of breakfast being cooked downstairs.

Wiping the sleep of her eyes she turned to face the bedside table. What she saw was terrifying. Kagome stared in disbelief.

" Noooo!!!! God damn it! Why didn't you wake me up you stupid alarm clock!" (The classic…)

She would be late for school AGAIN if she wouldn't hurry…

"Kagome dear…mother says breakfast is ready." Miss Fakery just came in only to get on her nerves. 

"Oh get the hell out of my room Kikyou I have no time for your stupid games and tell mom I have no time for breakfast!"

Kagome jumped out of her bed in search of some clean clothes and practically dived into the bathroom.

She came downstairs in her school uniform and grabbing a toast she ran out of the house saying her good-byes to everyone except Kikyou.

"Since when does she wear her school uniform? I thought she hated that thing, she also got expelled for not wearing it!" Her mother was very surprised and couldn't understand why her daughter acted so strange. (OOC Kagome 4 the uniform I know…)

"Maybe she finally came to her senses…" grandpa retorted.

"Maybe she's got no more clean clothes" Kikyou was boiling up inside cause she knew something good happened to her sister and she didn't want to accept that.

Kagome entered the school exactly when the bell rang. Everybody went into the classrooms. She felt the tension in her body getting higher and higher. She was late, wearing her uniform made her feel stared all the time and as if that wasn't enough her classroom was on the top floor.

__

Ooh shit! MATHS!!

She stumbled over the stairs hoping to reach up there before they began class. She opened the door and stormed in like a tornado. The teacher Ms. Kagura looked mad, the test had already started.

"Sorry Ms. Kagura I-I was…just…" Kagome tried to find an excuse but felt totally lost.

"You disturbed my class now get out." Kagura's calm voice was driving Kagome mad.

" But I'm gonna fail the test!" Kagome was pissed off because if you missed a test in Ms. Kagura's class it would automatically mean you failed it. She was a total bitch.

"I don't care get out!" came the answer.

"If she's going I'm going!" a girl from the last row said. It was Sango. She knew this wasn't fair and was determined to support her best friend.

And then just like a chain reaction a black-haired boy got up. His hair was pulled into a short ponytail he seemed very relaxed but his clutching hands gave him away. "It's not fair…if Sango goes I'll go!"

Sango blushed so she turned to Kagome.

The last one to get up was a relative tall and strong boy; he had long purple-black hair. Neither Kagome nor Sango knew him. 

"Since I wasn't planing on writing the test anyway Ms. Kagura, I demand to be excused with these three." The whole class was stunned. Kagome and Sango were surprised.

Ms. Kagura smirked; she loved to torture these kids. "Well then I want to see all of you in the principals office after class." 

All four of them got out and left into the backyard.

"Kagome-Chan what happened? Sango asked.

"I woke up late. Sorry. But you guys shouldn't have come with me. I feel so guilty." She looked at the mysterious guy who walked out with them he seemed very familiar._ Were do I know him from? _

"It's ok, that stupid Ms. Kagura is a total bitch, what she did was very unfair!" Sango felt someone trailing after her so she turned around only to see Miroku studying her behind.

"Hey Kagome this here… is Miroku he's a …friend…"

"Oh Sango! You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend! That's why he came with us!" Kagome was now jumping around them like a frantic.

"Nooo…" Sango felt lost, there was no way out of this because if she would deny liking him nobody would buy it but from that to Miroku being her boyfriend was a long way. She just satisfied with giving Kagome a -_I'm going to kill you- _look.

"Oh Kagome you're so so kawaii. That was so nice of you!" Miroku was really happy, anime hearts floating all around him.

That was enough for Sango.

"We are not together people! He is a stalking hentai and I hate him."

She was turning bright red and didn't want to discuss these issues in front of the boys.

__

Yeah right… Kagome thought _Common! Sango is a bad liar so why even try._

She turned around to face the new guy who grinned at the two lovebirds in front of him.

"Hey, I'm Kagome." _He's … NO way!_

He was very distracted by his thoughts _So…not only do I have to save her. Now I have to see her every day at school and probably hear her pathetic point of view on how life really sucks._

"Have we met before?"

Could she have recognized him even in his human form? That was impossible!

"HELLLOO!" Kagome was waving her hand in front of his eyes.

"Yes! I mean NO! No we don't know each other! I-I'm Inuyasha." He was very nervous and made real efforts to control himself not to turn into…himself. This was to complicate. Life was to complicate for him.

"Oh…ok" _Geese kinda freaky this guy, but one thing is for sure he's got a great haircut!" _Kagome thought to herself.

"So… now that we'll definitely gonna get detention and since we failed the test anyway we might as well go get some sodas." Sango dragged a dreamy Kagome after her. Miroku and Inuyasha followed them since they didn't have anything better to do and also because obviously Miroku had a crush on Sango.

"Kagome I know you're not comfortable around new people and stuff… but for once try to be nice."

"Whatever…" Kagome was dreamy today she was like always buried in her thoughts but you could see it on her face they weren't dark thoughts.

"And one more thing Kagome… since when did you start wearing your school uniform?! And you apologize when your late and you talk to new people…" Sango was practically yelling at her.

"What's so bad about that? I figured it made no sense to be the only girl protesting against school uniforms and I really wanted to take that math test that's why I apologized… and Miroku and that guy Inuyasha seem nice so where's the big deal?"

She stopped in front of the shop assistant and gave him a death glare "Four sodas and make it quick"

"Do you always have to be that rude?" Sango asked.

"I can't help it." 

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Miroku stared at each other and then at Kagome "I think we just met Terminator 3" Miroku whispered.

"Why are you staring like that??" she said between clinched teeth.

"Were not staring at you wench, were staring at the sodas in your hands." Inuyasha just took his soda and turned away from Kagome._ Man she's a pain in the ass from day one…_

He sat on a bench in front of the store sipping his soda and looking over to the schoolyard. Total silence between all of them.

Finally Miroku decided to break the oppressive silence by "caressing" Sango's behind. She screamed and slapped Miroku.

"Hey! You're a lady you shouldn't slap a boy who cares for you." Miroku stroked his cheek and pitied himself. 

"Whaaaat? You touched my ass you BAKA, you disrespectful PERVERT!" Sango was dead angry and looked over to Inuyasha who was rolling on the ground with tears of laughter in his eyes. Then she looked over to Kagome for some support but she seemed in some kind of trance.

"Earth to Kagome. Earth to Kagome. Come in Kagome!" She tried clapping her hands in front of her eyes but nothing happened.

Then Inuyasha came with THE solution. He went over to her and turned his soda upside down over her head "Snap out of it will ya!"

Kagome took a deep breath screaming "I'm drowning! I'm drowning!" She wiped the soda from her eyes only to see her best friend fallen over Miroku, laughing so hard she almost choked.

"What the hell…YOU!" She pointed out Inuyasha "You" She said again.

"Me!" he replied.

" No no no … it's you!" 

Inuyahsa widened hie eyes. His face turned white. His hands were sweating and he felt dizzy. He was loosing it.

"It's you who spilled soda all over me!" _Oh good it's only that! _ He thought.

She got up in a heartbeat and started running after him. Throwing her soda in his direction. Too bad he was quicker and dodged the can.

He stumbled over a pile of leafs and fell on the ground, Kagome having no time to stop fell on top of him.

"Aaa! You idiot! I'm going to kill you!" She punched his arm as hard as she could but he didn't seem to feel a thing.

" OK ok I give up. Get off of me wench!" Inuyasha pushed the revengeful girl into the pile of leafs and walked next to Sango and Miroku.

What a moron Kagome thought. She felt defeated in every way there could be. How could this one boy make her feel so bad in such a short time? She was used to make fun of people not having them make fun of her.

__

That went pretty well, I guess. Inuyasha wiped a huge sweat drop off his head.

~*~

They were all walking towards the principal's office. Miroku knocked and a low voice answered 

"Come in"

"Good morning Mr. Sesshoumaru. Sorry were late." Miroku gulped.

"I understand you had a problem with the math's teacher." Sesshoumaru was a tall white-haired man. He seemed really young and had very strange marks on his face and a cold look, which is why people were afraid of him.

"Who's responsible for it?" He asked.

"For what??" Kagome retorted pretty annoyed.

"I am responsible." Every one remained frozen at Inuyasha's answer. _Why would he take the blame upon himself? _Sango found it very awkward.

"First day at school and you already cause problems?" The principal asked ironically.

"But…don't we get the chance to explain what happened?!" Kagome was trying to make a point but 

Mr. Sesshoumaru just said, " I know what happened. Inuyasha you will stay after school in detention."

All four of them were stunned except Inuyasha "Common let's just go…" he said.

Sesshoumaru just turned to his desk and started writing something in his agenda…

After school Kagome went looking for Inuyasha. She found him in the Chem.-Lab cleaning up the desks.

"So what are you still doing here? I didn't figure you'd really stay in detention…" she asked a little bit mockingly.

Inuyasha turned around to face her but decided it was better to ignore her.

"Ok that wasn't a good one… sorry common just forget this stuff, let's go grab something to eat." She said helping him put the test tubes away.

"Well you seem in a good mood today. Did your life suddenly take an unexpected turn, wench? Or are you just happy for not getting detention?" Her carefree attitude bothered him, when just yesterday she wanted to die.

__

If she only knew… Inuyasha was surprised by his own thought. If he'd tell this stupid wench it was he who saved her from her pathetic attempt to suicide his whole secret would be given away. He wasn't that stupid, besides she probably told all her girlfriends about that incident on the bridge.

But…she didn't seem to be like that. 

This wasn't the main problem. He still had to stay in that Goddamn detention for one hour.

"So what if it did? And how would you know I'm not always happy? Are you coming anyway?" Kagome was impatient she was starving.

"No! Leave me the fuck alone." Kagome was about to walk out of the room when she heard Inuyasha scream.

"Oh yeah one more thing! Where's your gratitude bitch? Can't you see I'm doing your work here?"

He would definitely regret his words now because Kagome flipped out and started to throw around with test tubes.

The sound of shattered glass echoed throughout the whole school.

  
"NOW you're gonna do MY work." Kagome threw the door open and marched down the hall to her friends telling them Inuyasha had to stay behind because he was very educated and had a big sense of responsibility and devotion towards the school rules.

"He wanted to make that lab shine! Isn't that nice of him?" She put on a bright smile and dragged Sango and Miroku to the fast food. 

"She definitely is something." Miroku thought still hearing Inuyasha back in the lab cursing every god he knew.

"I'm gonna kill that girl! Maybe she is meant to die early. If not by fate's hands by mine she certainly will die!"

Inuyasha was now gathering the pieces of broken glass and he also successfully cut his finger in a shard.

"Hello little brother enjoying your work? Well that's enough you can go home now."

"And you can go to hell now Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha tried to stay neutral to his provocation but that was impossible. His big brother was the last thing he needed.

"I'll get the cleaning woman to do that."

Inuyasha got up and was about to walk away but Sesshoumaru stopped him and added with a smirk "By the way you cut your finger, go see a doctor"

"You bastard! I'm not a youkai but I can handle a cut. My hanyou blood will just have to do." Inuyasha was making big efforts to remain calm and not freak out.

You could almost see that amber color in his eyes turning brighter and brighter.

He left the lab thinking of the hard times he's gonna have with his brother being the principal of his school and as if that wasn't enough he had to deal with this stuck up girl who fucked up his thoughts.

He didn't want to admit it but she really was the first girl who ever messed him up that much!

"Feh…" he said while walking down the sidewalk. 

That path led him home. But he hated his new home. His home was out there in the nature, in the woods where his huge house once stood and where as a kid he used to play and explore everything. And all that in his true, natural form. The way he was born.

A hanyou.

****

A/N: Well I finished this at 3:30 am, I'm exhausted. But it was fun. Hope you'll like it too.

Next chapter will take more cause I can't keep up…told you I'm lazy.

And one more thing… I hate begging for REVIEWS so if u have enough will, heart or whatever…you'll do that hard work of typing something into the review box 

:P 


	4. The scent of

****

A/N: I'm sorry for the late update I wanted to update yesterday but I was too aled up. A friend of mine and me drank like… 4 l of wine and beer + other stuff so I was in no state of mind to write…

Thanx to everyone who reviewed!

Chapter Four- The scent of…

So what if she's making my life a living hell… It's payback time! She's just a little arrogant bitch! She asked for it! I'm gonna tear her head off an-and…

And then it hit him…it was not a thought, not a revelation of some sort…it was her bike.

Inuyasha rounded the corner of his street buried in his thoughts and unfortunately got hit by a pink bike. It's owner fell backwards with a big ***wham* **and Inuyasha stared in disbelief while thinking of her survival chances.

But _she _seemed to be ok except maybe a few bruises. And yes, Inuyasha recognized the person as being a girl by the loud yawning and cursing she made…or maybe by the fact that she was wearing a dress…

"Ahm…oh shit! Sorry…" _I'm such an idiot! Apologizing when it's not even my fault!_

"Umm…Wha- Who? Where am I?" The girl was pretty disoriented.

"Well… you're on the concrete, you bumped into me there around the corner. What the hell were you thinking…? Speeding up like that? You could've killed me!"

She stared in awe.

"I-I'm sorry…but…could you give me a hand?"

He bent and took a closer look at her. She looked very familiar, she resembled some he knew…but who?

The girl hopelessly tried to stand up but the heavy bike stopped her from doing that. Inuyasha took the bike off of her and grabbed her hand again. Golden eyes met her black ones and they were like hypnotized.

She took a step back when she realized they were still hand in hand. She was gazing at him wondering if he would like to spend some time with her. _He's so kawaii! _She thought.

"Hum… I'm Kikyou, I was just about to go get some coffee would you like to come along?"

Inuyasha was taken by surprise and before he could answer this girl, Kikyou grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him along to the coffee shop.

"So are you going to introduce yourself or do I have to guess your name?" Kikyou asked.

"Oh yeah … I'm Inuyasha."

He just met her like five minutes ago and he already felt out of control…he was speechless. But why? She was just another wench. 

No! The only wench I know is probably somewhere cutting her veins and listening to that punk-rock or metal or whatever…

" Something wrong?" She asked, it was his turn to order and he was just gazing at the guy behind the counter.

"Oh…a cappuccino please." He looked at Kikyou. She was really pretty. She was relaxed, her smile lit her face up and her eyes were scanning him.

"Do you want to come over? We could…talk and you could stay for dinner, after all I smashed my bike into you and I have to make it up… right?" Kikyou was slurping her coffee patiently, knowing he was almost falling in her net. 

"Um…ok sure."

They both headed towards Kikyou's shrine chatting about insignificant stuff. He was carrying her bike.

"Do you know how to ride a bike?" She asked.

"What? No…I don't need -" He was blushing and felt a little bit ashamed.

"You don't know how to ride a bike?!" Kikyou looked shocked. 

"Do you care?" Inuyasha was going in defense mode. Was she mocking him?

"I do care… you just have to hold you're balance. Look, get on it and I'll show you…"

At first Inuyasha thought it was the stupidest thing, riding a bike when in his demon form he could jump on buildings or run faster then a bike, maybe even a motorcycle?

But he was starting to get a hand of it.

Kikyou was holding the saddle and he was pedaling. The air was brushing some of his purple-black strains aside and he felt really light.

Then something happened he couldn't quite comprehend, he was loosing his balance and was heading for the ground. ***THUD***

Kikyou closed her eyes. She had a fearful expression on her face. But then she opened them again and saw Inuyasha standing near the broken bike. He had that _have-I-done-something-wrong_ look on his face.

"What happened?" She asked

"I-I jumped off when I lost my balance…" he explained.

"Uh… I'm sorry I let go of the saddle, but you were handling it really well so I thought-"

"You did what?" _How can she be so stupid? I could've died…_

"Oh you big baby get over it! You were supposed to trust your own powers and instincts!"

Kikyou managed to say all that between gasps of air.

"I think its broken…" Inuyasha checked the bike. The spokes were bent.

"Yeah…go figure…it belongs to my sister anyway, she'll fix it."

Kikyou realized they just walked into their shrine. "Ah we're here!" She ran up to the front door and stopped for a moment before opening the door to gaze over to the sacred tree, the Goshinboku…

A familiar feeling that he couldn't explain overwhelmed Inuyasha.

Kikyou turned around and opened the door. She led a confused Inuyasha inside the house, but what she didn't know was that all he wanted was to get out. Even in his human form he could still sniff the familiar and irritating scent of… KAGOME!

"This is my home, this is mom, my little brother Souta and grandpa. Hey guys!"

The whole family was having lunch. Two chairs were empty.

Inuyasha studied every corner of the house in search of something; he could feel Kagome's presence even if she wasn't there.

"Young man take a seat, it's empty." Grandpa pointed to the chair next to him.

"Yeah…thanks" Inuyasha dragged himself to the seat but there was something that made his heart pop out of his chest. And no it wasn't the huge bowl of Ramen placed in the middle of the table.

He saw the same look in their eyes; he saw the same eyes, the same piercing eyes…Kagome's eyes.

"So is this a friend of yours Kikyou?" Her mother asked.

"Oh yes, you could say that…he is Inuyasha" Kikyou was unsure about what they were but she hoped they would become friends because she liked him.

"Inuyasha…that's a strange name…haven't heard it in a while…it's a special name." Grandpa sniggered and stuffed some noodles in his mouth. Everyone thought he was old and senile, Kikyou didn't even bother to look up at him when he talked but Inuyasha remained puzzled he guessed grandpa was a wise man.

But he still hoped the astonishing resembling was just a coincidence.

A few minutes later he was swallowing his Ramen like a greedy wolf. (A/N: Actually a dog…but…that doesn't sound right)

~*~

Meanwhile Kagome took a closer look at the red cap. It belonged to _him_… Putting it on she checked herself in the mirror, thinking she looked just as stupid as the guy who it belonged to.

Her attention deviated at her sister's voice explaining something to someone.

"Go upstairs and the second door to the left is the bathroom, see you soon."

__

Probably one of her knew vain boyfriends came over. 

She walked over to her desk to at least make it look like she was writing some homework because she couldn't concentrate. The sun was setting down and she could distinguish a few flickering stars in the purple-blue sky. She wanted to break out, walk away from everything… school, family, friends, she didn't need no one. Being alone didn't necessarily mean being lonely.

She spun around at the unexpected sound of the door crack open that disrupted every thought she might've had.

A pair of purple-black eyes intertwined with her brown ones. Kagome was shocked and the boy in front of her blushed like a tomato. He closed the door in one second as if he saw the devil inside that room, but opened it as soon as he shut it when something important caught his eye.

"Wha-What are you doing with my…with that _thing_ on?" he screamed at her.

Kagome didn't understand any of this; everything happened so fast that she had to think over what she just saw and heard.

"What do you mean?" She finally questioned.

"The cap…" he pointed to the red baseball cap on her head.

"Does it look that bad? It looked worse on the guy who wore it before, trust me…" Kagome took the cap off and stroke the inscription on it.

"Why you little wench…I bet it looked just great on that guy!" Inuyasha's voice trembled he was so angry he could barely control his hanyou powers from taking over.

He felt his youkai blood rush trough his brain and body and struggled to maintain his human form.

Kagome neared him one step at a time. She couldn't understand what was going on. Why was he in her house? Why did he get so angry because of the cap? And why on earth was he shaking?

She got so close she could almost hear his heartbeats and feel his warm breath on her forehead.

She stroked his cheek and placed the other hand on his chest.

"Why is your heart racing like that Inuyasha?" Kagome was so worried; she looked deep into his eyes and traced their glance every time they moved.

"The color…its not the same…is it changing?" Inuyasha got so nervous he couldn't even react to anything around him. He didn't want to frighten the girl or worse scare her off.

After all he knew she trusted him that day on the bridge. But maybe if he told her the truth she wouldn't accept him anymore and to tell her that the mean guy from school and her savior from the bridge are one and the same person would shatter every hope and dream they both ever had or might have. 

When he stabilized his powers, Kagome's hand caught his attention. She was stroking his cheek lightly.

"Oi wench get the fuck away from me!" Without even realizing it he just blew away any hope and dream they might've had.

He pushed her on the bed and took a huge step back. Kagome was bewildered.

"You're such a pig Inuyasha! Get out of my house you insensitive asshole!" Kagome grabbed a tress of purple-black hair and pulled the person that was attached to it out of her room, down the stairs, passing by her family still gathered in the kitchen and into the doorstep.

"Get out" she muttered.

"So Kagome, already picking on my new friends? Who do you think you are treating Inuyasha like that?" Behind her stood Kikyou arms folded looking at her and then at Mrs. Higurashi as if she meant to say "Don't you agree mother?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked disappointed at Kagome. " Please go to your room I'll deal with you later." She said.

"But mom he's…" Kagome wanted to say more but she knew it was no use, she watched Kikyou walk out the door next to Inuyasha and heard the word "Freak" slip from her lips.

Kagome felt really bad she knew there was no point in arguing with her mother so she ran up her room and leaped on the bed, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Inuyasha was burning up inside. Events happened so fast that he didn't even have time to think them over.

Suddenly he found himself walking down the path that led to the old well house. This girl Kikyou that he just met a few hours ago was now clinging to his arm, smiling angelically.

__

Well it won't harm anyone… Inuyasha thought a moment about Kagome and her reaction to when he came in her room. 

But that disappeared immediately when Kikyou slipped her hand under his shirt and stroked his chest up and down whispering something in his ear, something he couldn't even be aware of because of her sweet scent and her warm breath tingling his ear.

"What do you say we get more comfortable?" She said while pushing him gently over the well.

Inuyasha had to hold himself with both arms to each side of the well to keep from falling into the hole.

Different nuances of pink and red crossed his face when he noticed Kikyou pecking his neck. Her kisses felt cold.

Although she was very cute and sexy and even if she had everything he needed, he couldn't bring himself to respond in the same way for her.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" she asked looking all sweet and innocent.

"Well don't you think we're taking it a little bit too fast?" Inuyasha watched her stiffen all of a sudden, her face expressing embarrassment and shame.

"But I-I just tried to…make it up to you sweetie…" Kikyou smiled shyly and leaned over his limp body going straight for his wet lips.

He was about to give in when he realized what was actually going on with his feelings. Was Kikyou trying to make him weak and fall for her or was she just in for some action? He wasn't quite sure but one thing was imprinted in his head, which he couldn't get rid of. And that was Kagome's hand above his heart. 

That moment was something special, he almost felt her worries pass trough her hand and into his very own being, into his soul. And her worries were only for him.

But then the inevitable happened. Kikyou kissed him.

****

A/N: For all you Kikyou haters… there will be some Kikyou- bashing in later chapters so don't hate me for this…it will turn for the better.

R&R! Ja ne!


	5. A slap and a bump

****

A/N: Sorry for the late update it's just that my computer is a wreck and I had a bit of a writer's block but I finally figured the plot out…^_^

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this up last chapter so: I don't own Inuyasha and neither do I own Bryan Adams' song _On a day like today. _

Chapter five – A slap and a bump

" Thanks " Kagome gave the young couple their lighter back. She sketched a half smile and went back to her cigarette smoking. She inhaled the odd tasting smoke into her lungs and exhaled it with a loud cough.

Someone had to tell her to stop this self-destructive manner of calming down. But she was still pissed off from yesterday and her mother had given her a long sermon on how to act normal and polite to other people… 

She probably should have told her Inuyasha was her friend from school. 

Right…

He was more of an enemy. Because the way she saw it Inuyasha was nothing but a parasite or better yet a flea that hung to your skin no matter how hard you tried to shake him off… and now he was probably Kikyou's boyfriend, a pet more likely.

Kagome stood on the cold steps in front of her shrine waiting for Sango to pick her up on her way to school.

It was 6: 30 a.m. and she could already spot the yellowish sunbeams in the horizon, she was also getting cold. _If Sango doesn't arrive anytime soon I'll turn into an ice block._

November wasn't such a bad month, it wasn't snowing yet but it was getting pretty cold.

Her knuckles turned white as she carried the cigarette to her half open mouth.

The street was empty, no soul to be seen. She suddenly felt all alone. Why feel alone? It was good to be alone. It was peaceful, but she didn't feel at peace with herself at all. Actually she felt nervous and tense. She was in a bad state of mind.

Probably because she had to see Inuyasha at school and probably start another argument. That of course only if she would bump into him by any chance because she was determined to ignore him for the rest of her life. But she knew that wouldn't be possible because she was going to see him at her shrine every day thanks to Kikyou. 

But was it true? Was Inuyasha Kikyou's boyfriend? That would make things more complicated.

"I can't act all corny and nice…that wouldn't be me." Kagome thought aloud.

The sound of a car engine could be heard in the distance and she knew Sango was about to arrive any minute.

The car was coming at a considerably high speed and she could already distinguish the outlines of Sango's car. It was a black Volkswagen Beetle that lightened up the concrete with its bright headlights.

Kagome stood up and waved over to Sango. She honked and pulled over next to Kagome's feet with a loud screech of tires.

Kagome noticed a young kid sitting in the back of the car. He was screaming at Sango and making some rude gestures at her. That was when Sango pounced upon him and grabbed him by the collar and yelled back. 

They stopped immediately when Kagome stepped in and thumped the door.

"Kohaku put your seat belt on next time. And don't ever show me the middle finger again or I'll tell mom!" Sango let go of his shirt and sat back in the drivers' seat. 

Kohaku pushed himself in a corner far out of Sango's reach and settled on some tree counting rather then fight his sister.

" Hey Kagome-Chan, sorry I'm late Kohaku had to be chased around the house so we could get him to go to school…"

"Did not!" Kohaku spat back.

"Did too! Don't argue with me ok, you have to go to school got it? Or you'll end up begging in the streets." Of course Sango wasn't gonna let that happen she was a good sister even if she sometimes wished she wouldn't be anyone's sister…

Kagome watched Sango's frowned expression turn into a smile more like into a grin if she was to judge.

"Why are you smiling?" Kagome wondered.

"What? Nooo…I'm just… happy." Sango stated. She was looking at Kagome from the corner of her eye since she had to watch the road.

"But why? We're going to school, there's nothing to be happy about." 

__

Except for lunchtime when I can quietly enjoy a cigarette.

"Maybe for you there isn't…" Kagome looked at her quizzically Sango seemed so … what was the word? Satisfied.

" Sango, I think you forgot to tell me something or have I just been missing out?"

" Well…" she giggled. " No, it's just that it happened so fast…" 

They were already in the parking lot. Sango had a blank look in her eyes but her smile was fading slowly and her features hardened, her suddenly serious expression confused Kagome more.

Kohaku had long gone out of the car but Sango hadn't even heard his 'Goodbye', she was still gazing at something that seemed to bother her deeply because tears were forming in the corner of her eyes.

Kagome traced her glance to where Sango was looking but what she saw confused her more then ever.

"What's wrong? Miroku hitting on a girl. Show me something new…" Kagome twisted her head to look in the other direction.

Miroku stood next to a Blondie analyzing her fashion style and pulling on her sleeves. The girl swirled a lock of hair on her finger and laughed loud about some joke Miroku obviously made.

But what Kagome saw in the other direction made her even sicker then seeing Miroku flirt with some bimbo. She wanted to throw up.

Kikyou was trailing along the alley with no other then Inuyasha by her arm.

He was smiling sweetly at her, telling her something while she was pecking his hand in the process.

"Men are all the same. They take the first girl that treats them better then they deserve!" Kagome thought aloud.

"Yeah I know." Sango answered still sobbing at the sight of Miroku who was now stroking the girl's cheek.

"They should all be tortured or better yet castrated!" She yelled.

"Yes they should!" Sango shouted still not noticing whom Kagome talked about.

"Why is it that a man can't keep his hands of a girl and why is it that he always picks the sluttish girl whenever he feel the need?" Kagome asked no carrying for an answer because she already knew why.

"Because they think with their genitals and not with their brains!" Sango got out of the car and headed over to the two flirting persons near the school entrance.

"That's it, I'm going over there!" she hollered.

Kagome was amazed she didn't understand what had gotten into her. She probably didn't even see of whom she was talking about.

She got out of the car and watched Sango march over to Miroku. She heard a loud slap and a ***THUD***. Miroku was on the ground shaking his head. The Blondie smirked at Sango and turned away saying "Take better care of your boyfriend next time…"

" There won't be a next time or I'll burn down your blonde wig!" Sango turned to Miroku glaring daggers at him.

"You don't even deserve that slap…you don't even deserve me getting pissed off like that." 

Miroku was bewildered…Why would Sango get so pissed at him? Flirting with other girls wouldn't make him change his feelings towards Sango. This was his nature, this was the way he connected to the opposite sex.

But Sango couldn't comprehend that. She knew that a man who proclaimed his love was bound to be hers. The only problem was Miroku hadn't proclaimed his love towards her, he only hinted that he liked her but to Sango that was as good as any love dedication.

Kagome decided to step in when a whole bunch of people gathered around the fighting couple.

"Ok…this is not a free show people! Pay up or go to classes…" She demanded, they all sighed and went on with their own business.

Miroku stood up and started to rub his pained cheek. Sango was burning up inside.

"Stop it you two. Miroku go away, go to classes or go to the nurse's office maybe she can _help."_ Kagome took Sango by the hand and dragged her to classes, leaving a totally confused Miroku to decide where he was going to head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kagome asked while Sango cooled off.

" He told me all those nice stuff for nothing…he told me he liked me and that we should see eachother more often and he said I dress pretty and that I have such beautiful eyes…I bet he told all those things to that blond bimbo too."

Sango spoke quietly like she didn't want to be heard.

Kagome hugged her tightly "It's ok, cry it out you're human you know…" she said smiling warmly, trying to comfort her friend.

Sango knew she could trust her friend and she felt better but she still needed to cry. She let go of Kagome and started to cry with small sobs letting all her worries out.

~*~

It was lunchtime and everyone was heading for the cafeteria. Inuyasha stomped over someone's books that were scattered on the floor. He slid through a back door and came down some stairs looking for the sports teacher. A few minutes after he found himself on the sports track.

He had to sign up for the baseball team and for that he had to find the coach.

Inuyasha didn't really want to sign up but his parents insisted it was a good thing since he was really strong and being in the baseball team would be better for him since he was new and had no friends.

He looked around for a few moments and sighed. No coach to be seen. But he could hear something damper from somewhere…now he cursed himself for not being able to use his hanyou powers. 

But he still managed to trace the sound. It was the sound of a guitar being played, he couldn't distinguish the tune. He entered the changing rooms like hypnotized by the sweet sound of the feminine voice singing along to the guitar.

The sound got louder and louder he opened the door of the toilet only to be greeted by the thick smoke that hung around the room.

He took a slight glance at the lavatories, one door was open and someone's leg was bouncing to the rhythm. 

__

Free is all you gotta be, 

Dream dreams no one else can see

Sometimes you wanna run away, 

But you never what might be coming around your way 

Yeah yeah yeah…

" So…Kagome is that how you feel about the world?" 

The tune stopped, the girl shrieked and Inuyasha got himself a huge bump on the head.

"Put the god damn guitar down girl, or I might just snap it in two!" Inuyasha was holding one hand up to his face and the other on the wall looking for some balance.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Scaring me like that… And what are you doing in the girls bathroom?" Kagome barked at him. She felt no pity for smacking him with the guitar, and was now looking for some damage on it.

"What's the matter did the smoke affect your brain or something? You snap at me every time we meet. Anyway… I was looking for the coach and heard you play so I came over to ask-" 

He was cut off by Kagome's ominous voice " He's at lunch you idiot! It _is_ lunch time you know…now beat it!"

"Can't. You got me all interested in your singing and there's one more thing…"

"And what would that be?" She asked seeing as Inuyasha's grin got bigger and bigger.

"You have to make it up you know…the bump…" He pointed to his head "And I bet you're not allowed to smoke in here and I have a feeling that guitar isn't yours…" He was cut off again by a desperate Kagome.

" Where do you know its not mine?" she asked demanding. 

"I don't." He said bluntly.

"I didn't steal it or anything, I can use it whenever I want because I'm taking guitar lessons and the teacher lets me play it! And you deserved that bump."

Kagome turned to look out of the window. She preferred to look at the tracks rather then see Inuyasha's ugly face…well maybe it wasn't that ugly, no it wasn't ugly at all…it was just annoying.

They stood in silence for a few moments until Inuyasha decided to speak up.

"Look…I'm sorry but It sounded really good and I couldn't help overhearing… and please play it again?" He sat opposite to her on the sink waiting for her reaction.

Kagome hesitated for a moment but then started to sing.

__

On a day like today the whole world could change

The sun's gonna shine, shine through the rain

On a day like today you never wanna see the sun go down

"Don't stop, don't stop…" Inuyasha was captivated by her singing, her voice clang so pure and in the same time so grave.

She was hurting. He could sense that. The song was like some kind of last hope she possessed. 

He remembered the day on the bridge and found himself wondering what made their paths intersect. He thought it was pure coincidence.

"Go on.." he said tracing his hand over the guitar.

Somewhere there's a place for you

I know that you believe it too

Sometimes if you wanna get away,

All you gotta know is what we got is here to stay

All the way…

Kagome stopped playing looking over to the running tracks and the baseball field.

"So you're dating Kikyou…" she asked bluntly.

"Whose song is it?" He asked.

"Bryan Adams, don't change the subject…" Kagome turned to face him.

"Do you care?" Inuyasha was fidgeting.

Of course she cared "No…but…" Before she could continue Inuyasha jumped off the sink and headed for the door.

"Well anyway… not bad for a schizzed-out wench…" He turned around and headed for the door.

"Bite me!" She yelled back the only clever thing that shot trough her head right then.

"I will if you don't shut up." He retorted shortly before going to classes.

He could still hear Kagome's perky voice scream "Pervert!" after him.

That one song made his day…

A/N: I think this chapter is slightly longer then the last one. Well the plot is going to start in some sort of way next chapter so I hope I won't get more of that writer's block ^_^ But you guys have to help me and review so I can get on with the story. Ok hope you liked it!

Ja ne


End file.
